csifandomcom-20200225-history
Sqweegel (character)
"I am no one." Sqweegel a.k.a. "Ian Moone", is a budding serial killer and vigilante who appeared in season eleven of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Background Currently, nothing at all has been revealed about Sqweegel's past, not even his real name or what he looks like, but he has excellent acrobatic and contortionist skills, has most likely been a serial killer for some time (due to his high organization and meticulous planning), purchased a latex full-body suit from a sex shop, and it is seen on a photo of him that he has heterochromia iridum, meaning﻿ his eyes are different colors; one is blue, the other brown. However, at the end of the episode, Sqweegel's blue eye is a very different hue from the one in the picture which could indicate a deliberate deception involving colored contacts. Season Eleven Sqweegel While it is unclear how long Sqweegel has been in Las Vegas, his first public act was attacking Margot Wilton, a philanthropist famous for her charity work with disabled children. Sqweegel let her live, and the LVPD began to investigate his activities. Inside her house, the CSI's find almost no forensic evidence that can help them, except for some of his sweat, which went through the zipper of his suit, and a silicone-based spray used to get into fetish-related latex suits. The name of the buyer was listed as "Ian Moone", an anagram for "I am no one". He later attacks Carrie Jones, who had been appointed to the city's family values committee while having an affair. In the end of the episode, Sqweegel eludes the authorities completely, exposing the fact that Margot Wilton had killed her son several years earlier on his request as an act of mercy so he wouldn't die in pain and made it look like an accident, and killing a local paramedic who became a hero after rescuing people from a fire which he had set himself. In the last scene, he puts on his suit in front of a mirror and says, "I am no one". Modus Operandi "I know. Confess." Sqweegel targets local heroes who harbor dark secrets. More often than not, the dark secret is the reason they are local heroes or (in Sqweegel's view) hypocritical to their hero status. He initially ambushes them in various ways, either by burglarizing their houses or somehow lying in wait, and holds them at knifepoint with a straight razor. He threatens them into confessing what they have done and gives only one chance. If they do not do so then the second attack proves fatal, except for Margot Wilton for some reason, who may face legal consequences for the apparent mercy killing of her sick son. He often interacts with his environment somehow, such as turning over award plaques, cutting out faces from photos, or some other symbolic act. Sqweegel often attacks the same victim more than once, the first time as a warning, and the second because he sees that they haven't changed their ways. The first attack will often go unreported, due to the victim wishing to hide their secret. He will also spend an exhaustive amount of time stalking his target while they remain completely oblivious to the surveillance. These actions include living in the target's attic, spying on them with an eye hole camera, and even sleeping under the target's bed while they slept. His latex suit allows him to come and go without leaving any DNA or trace evidence. The only DNA left from his sweat was compromised by the compound he used to get into the suit. Known Victims *2010: **October 13: Margot Wilton **October 14: ***Carrie Jones ***Ryan Fink Trivia *The Sqweegel depicted in CSI could be a direct reference to the "Black Sqweegel" seen at the end of Level 26: Dark Prophecy. "Black Sqweegel" is the successor to the original Sqweegel (White Sqweegel) who was introduced in Level 26: Dark Origins. *He is nicknamed as "Sqweegel" by the daughter of Carrie Jones, who was listening to noises coming from the carwash where he killed her mother ("sqweegle sqweegle"). *Sqweegel is one of the few known serial killers to escape capture by the CSI team and, with the show's ending, it is never known if he is ever caught. Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Stalkers Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Religious Killers